Heaven Knows
by poprika
Summary: Oneshot. In their minds, there were no Erasers, no mad scientists, no saving the world business, just each other. They were trapped in the moment, wishing it would never end but knowing that that was impossible. IggyFang


Taiy-Chan: Just a little ficcy/drabble thingy mabob. I was looking through the Maximum Ride fics and couldn't find any Iggy/Fang so I just _had_ to write something.

Sorry if Fang is a little OOC in this for this is my first time writing either character. But I shall try my best.

Warnings: Yaoi, IggyFang-ness and making out.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Maximum Ride or any if its characters.

* * *

**Heaven Knows

* * *

**

Fang shivered, bringing his knees up to his chest. The cool wind of the night brushed his dark hair back from his eyes. Blinking tiredly, the sleepless boy watched as birds of prey flew over the tree tops, their silhouettes like shadows against the black sky.

The six of them had been flying for hours non-stop that day and had finally decided to rest in a high cave by the mountains. Fang's whole body was sore and his wings were folded almost limply against his back. He was tired, but he would be damned if he showed it.

His ears pricked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Fang sat, frozen as they neared behind him. The dark haired boy was unable to keep himself from starting when a cold hand clutched his shoulder.

"Fang?" came a soft voice.

The said boy relaxed visibly. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, he took the pale hand and led the other to sit down beside him.

"Don't scare me like that, Iggy." He muttered, turning his eyes back to the scenery below.

Fang felt more than heard the other laugh, their shoulders touching. Iggy leant closer to the dark haired boy's warmth, unfurling his wings as he shifted to sit behind his companion, the smooth feathers cocooning themselves around them.

Iggy nuzzled the pale neck before him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist as he buried his face in Fang's shoulder.

"What's it look like?" he asked, his hot breath ghosting over Fang's skin.

The dark haired boy shivered, but not fro the cold this time. He smiled slightly as his shadowed eyes roamed over the land below.

"It's…." Fang struggled to find the words he knew were there. "..Beautiful and dark. The moon is full in the sky and you can barely make out the night birds taking their flight. The wind causes the trees to sway and cast strange shadows over the ground."

Iggy hugged him tighter, breathing in the other's scent.

"Sounds wonderful." He whispered.

Fang started to nod before he caught himself.

"Yeah…" he answered out loud.

Cool hands cupped his chin, tilting his head back. Fang closed his eyes as warm lips descended on his. Their mouths moved against each other and Fang leant closer, pressing himself more firmly against the other, trying to deepen the kiss. But Iggy just held him close, completely dominating him as he kept their kiss slow and gentle.

It was maddening.

Iggy nibbled on the dark haired boy's lips, silently asking for entrance. Fang's breathless gasp was silenced as Iggy plunged his hot tongue in the others mouth, turning the other around to face him. Fang struggled to breathe as he wrapped his arms around Iggy's neck, burying his fingers into his soft hair. The world seemed to fade around them, leaving only the two of them, locked in a passionate embrace. In their minds, there were no Erasers, no mad scientists, no saving the world business, just each other. They were trapped in the moment, wishing it would never end but knowing that that was impossible.

Iggy's hands ran up and down Fang's back, slipping beneath his dark shirt to brush over his pale skin. Fang couldn't stop the low moan that escaped him, seeming loud in the silent air around them.

A quick slap to the butt reminded him to be quiet and Fang bit his lip to keep from yelping in surprise. Iggy pulled back slightly, smirking at him. Fang glared at him even if it was pointless- the other couldn't see it anyways.

Iggy laughed, as if he could feel the dark gaze directed at him. He leant in again, his full lips just inches away from Fang's.

"You have to control your raging hormones tonight." Iggy teased quietly. The sightless boy chuckled when he heard his lover growl. "You don't want the other's to wake up, do you? It would be very awkward."

Fang grumbled angrily under his breath, glaring daggers at his partner, but it only made the blind teen laugh again. Iggy pulled the other close to him, sitting him on his lap. Fang shifted, not liking this new position. Iggy nuzzled his neck again, his arms snaking around his waist.

"You're so cute, Fang." He said softly, grinning. "You're my fallen angel."

Fang snorted, rolling his eyes.

"That is _so_ cliché." He muttered, leaning into the other's warmth.

"But it's true, though. Don't you think?"

"Humph."

"Love you too."

Fang looked up at his lover through dark bangs, staring at the pale eyes that didn't quite meet his own. He buried his head in the other's chest, sighing contently as his black wings curled around them. Silence surrounded the two lovers once again and Fang closed his eyes, sleep taking hold of him. He didn't see Iggy smile.

"Too cute."

"Shut up."

* * *

Taiy-Chan: So, how was that? It took me a whole lot of thinking to get the title, but I think it's cool. Leave me a review! 


End file.
